Echicero
by Green5Wolf
Summary: Rincewind creía que habia logrado la vida aburrida que llevaba tanto tiempo buscando, cuando se vio a atrapado en un juego entre dioses. Ahora deberá intentar sobrevivir en un mundo que no es el suyo,¿Podrá conseguirlo? Discworld/Harry Potter Crossover.
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Ni Mundodisco ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, corresponden a Terry Pratchett y a J

Disclaimer: Ni Mundodisco ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, corresponden a Terry Pratchett y a J.K.Rowling, así que alejen a sus abogados de mi antes de que suelte a los perros.

-"Bla, bla, bla.."- Personaje hablando.

-"_Bla, bla, bla.."- _Personaje pensando.

**-"Bla, bla, bla.."- **Demonio o serpiente hablando.

-**_"Bla, bla, bla..."-_** Demonio pensando.

-"BLA,BLA,BLA…"-Muerte hablando.

* * *

_"Los héroes no nacen, se hacen aunque algunos se hacen en contra de su voluntad"_

**Prologo**

**El comienzo de una nueva aventura, ¿por qué a mí?**

Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana...

Oops, perdón, historia equivocada, esto, intentémoslo de nuevo.

Érase una vez en una tortuga muy, muy lejana...

La Gran A´Tuin nadaba lentamente por las profundidades estelares, su caparazón lleno de cráteres de meteoritos y congelado con el hielo de los cometas, conforma la base sobre la cual son transportados los cuatro gigantescos elefantes sobre cuyos lomos descansa la gran circunferencia que es Mundodisco.

Un día como otro cualquiera en la antigua ciudad de Ankh-Morpok, cercana a las orillas del Mar Circular, los cadáveres flotaban río abajo, el olor del aire sería capaz de tumbar a un elefante, era lo que se podía decir un día normal para sus habitantes.

En estos momentos, en el Tambor Remendado, un bar de gran reputación de la zona, se estaba produciendo lo que los clientes habituales llamaban un intercambio amistoso de puntos de vista, es decir, el Tambor era una autentica batalla campal en la cual se intercambiaban constantemente puñetazos y patadas.

Pero no todos los clientes del bar se encontraban afanados en descubrir el color de las entrañas de su compañero, algunos simplemente se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo o apartados de la pelea tomando unas cervezas, evitando por todos los medios llamar la atención, ya que de esa manera evitaban convertirse en la victima de alguna daga perdida en busca de una espalda sobre la cual posarse.

Nuestra historia se centra en uno de esos hombres, en concreto en uno que lleva una túnica roja llena de estrafalarios adornos dorados por todas partes, sobre su cabeza descansa un sombrero de ala ancha del mismo estilo que la túnica, con una estrella casi irreconocible en la punta y con la palabra Echicero escrita en él; parecía que el que había diseñado aquellas prendas había tenido tan buen gusto como dotes para la ortografía.

El hombre era conocido como Rincewind, y en estos momentos, se encontraba disfrutando de una bebida acompañado de lo que parecía un orangután. Cabe destacar que el orangután era el bibliotecario de la Universidad Invisible, uno de los mayores núcleos de magia del planeta. Nadie se había acercado a ellos durante la pelea, lo cual no era de extrañar ya que si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente a aquel extraño dúo descubriría el peligro de acercarse a un ser capaz de servirse de todas sus extremidades para golpearte.

La pelea continuo inexorablemente hasta que la gente se dio cuenta de que había un gran número de desapariciones, Bill Ojoperdido fue el primero en notar el alto número de gente que empezaba a desaparecer seguido de lo que se parecía al sonido de una puerta al cerrarse.

Al dirigir su ojo bueno hacia el suelo se encontró con un arcón con múltiples patitas que le devolvía la mirada, sin embargo Bill atribuyó este raro fenómeno a la cerveza de Klacht que había bebido momentos antes, y cuyo color se parecía al del rio de Ank-Morpok en esta época del año.

Aquel extraño arcón era El Equipaje, muchas personas, animales, demonios y demás seres se habían cruzado con El Equipaje durante los viajes que este había llevado a cabo a lo largo de los años, y todos habían llegado a la misma conclusión sobre El Equipaje, solo dos palabras eran necesarias para definirlo a la perfección, "Psicópata asesino".

Cuando hubo terminado el revuelo, debido a la falta de contrincantes, Rincewind y su peludo amigo pagaron sus bebidas (¿o quizás no?) y emprendieron su camino seguidos de cerca por El Equipaje.

-"Oook!"-Dijo el bibliotecario.

-Si tienes razón-Respondió Ricenwind.

-"¡Oook!"

-"Ya sabes que hace lo que quiere"

-"Oook"

-"Que sepas que todavía me pertenece"

-"¿Oook?"

-"Pues claro que si, no se como puedes decir eso"

-"¿Oook?¿Oook?"

-"Y que querías que hiciera, que me pusiera delante suyo"

-"Oook"

-"Ya sabes que últimamente no ha dado muchos problemas, además eso es algo que no debiéramos discutir en la Universidad Invisible"

-"¡Oook!"

Y se oyó un sonido de dos tapas de madera al cerrarse Mientras Rincewind suspiraba-"Es que es como un niño".

* * *

Mientras todo esto ocurría y ajenos casi por completo a los problemas de los habitantes de Mundodisco, los dioses se disponían a tratar un tema de gran importancia.

-"Buego ¿Y a pgué jugamog ahoga?"- Preguntó impaciente Offler el Dios Cocodrilo.

-"¿Qué tal a Desastres Naturales?"-Propuso Io el Ciego jefe de los dioses.

-"Cgeo gue pegdimos las geglas de ese"-

-"¿Qué tal Héroes Interdimensionales?"-Preguntó la Dama.

-"¿Por qué no?, hace tiempo que no jugamos a ese"-

-"¿Algún planeta en mente para nuestra partida?"-Inquirió Sino, dirigiendo una perspicaz mirada a la Dama.

-"Mundobola, ahora se encuentra cerca de nuestro planeta, apenas a dos galaxias de distancia"-

Tras sus palabras una mesa apareció de la nada y sobre ella se dibujo un mapa de una zona de Mundobola conocida como Inglaterra.

* * *

A la vez en la Universidad Invisible, se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión.

-"¿Para que nos hemos reunido?"-Preguntó Mustrum Ridcully, archicanciller de la Universidad Invisible.

-"Señor, nos han reunido debido a la proximidad con el planeta Mundobola"-Aventuró Ponder Stibbons.

-"Ah, si gracias señor Stibbons"-

-"¿Por qué no cenamos primero, hace ya casi una hora desde el ultimo aperitivo?"-Preguntó el Decano.

-"Si, podríamos designar un grupo de estudio, mientras comemos un poco"-Ridcully lanzó una mirada a Runas Recientes mientras valoraba su sugerencia.

-"No, sería mejor que lo resolviéramos ahora así podríamos comer más tranquilamente cuando hubiéramos acabado"-

-"Quizás tenga razón señor Stibbons, de acuerdo primero terminares con este tema en cuestión y luego iremos a cenar"-Runas Recientes y el Decano le miraron con odio.

-"Debido a nuestra relativa cercanía a dicho planeta, he decidido que deberíamos mandar a alguien allí a investigar este nuevo mundo y las posibilidades que este pueda ofrecernos"-

-"¿Y como salvaremos la distancia que nos separa, ejecutaras algún hechizo o conjuro para trasladarte allí?"-Cuestiono el Tesorero, que hasta entonces había estado comiendo un pequeño tentempié a escondidas del resto.

-"No me han entendido, yo no seré el que ira a Mundobola. En cuanto al problema de cómo llegar hasta allí, el señor Stibbons me ha asegurado que con algunos ajustes Hex podrá llevar al elegido hasta allí sin problemas"-En ese momento Ponder Stibbons se vio blanco de varias miradas y no precisamente amigables, las cuales parecían querer decir "tu tienes toda la culpa".

-"Bien en cuanto al elegido para realizar el viaje.."-Los magos se miraron entre sí como si estuvieran buscando a algún culpable de un crimen para endosarle aquella tarea.

Como si algún dios estuviera respondieron sus plegarias, las puertas de la Universidad se abrieron para revelar las figuras inconfundibles del bibliotecario y de Rincewind, seguidas de cerca por El Equipaje.

Las miradas se centraron en ambos; al verse el centro de todas aquellas miradas y sonrisas amigables el Bibliotecario dedujo de inmediato que no podía tratarse de nada bueno, así que les devolvió la sonrisa, lo cual produjo que las miradas se centraran únicamente en su compañero debido a la gran cantidad de colmillos que la sonrisa que recibían les estaba dedicando.

La expresión de Rincewind era como la de aquel que acaba de ver como el edificio de al lado y el suyo empieza a hacer ruidos extraños.

-"¿Por qué siempre he de ser yo?"-Se lamentó Rincewind mientras los demás magos se le acercaban con sonrisas resplandecientes.

* * *

-"¿Buego, empezamog ya o pgue?"- Replicó Offler el Dios Cocodrilo.

-"Calma estamos colocando nuestras piezas"-Repuso Io el Ciego, mientras depositaba una pequeña estatuilla de un hombre con cara de serpiente sobre el tablero.

-"Además, tu nunca consigues llegar a la final en los juegos"-Intervino Sino a la vez que depositaba una figurilla de un joven con gafas sobre el tablero.

Los dioses entonces se dieron la vuelta, y fijaron sus ojos expectantes en la Dama, esperando a ver cual ficha sería su campeón.

-"Mi campeón todavía no ha llegado, así que no puedo colocar su ficha hasta entonces"-Dijo la Dama mientras veía como las pequeñas figuras cobraban vida y se desplazaban por el tablero imitando a los seres reales que representaban.

-"Buego, pueg puyen empiega a tigag log dados"-

Tras un breve discusión se estableció que el primer turno le correspondería a Io, el segundo a Sino y el tercero a la Dama, la partida acababa de comenzar.

* * *

Hoy no era un día cualquiera para la Muerte, hoy un nombre muy especial había vuelto a aparecer en su lista, el nombre pertenecía al único ser en la tierra cuyo destino había sido distorsionado por los dioses incontables veces.

-"RINCEWIND"-Leyó una voz hueca como la eternidad.

La Muerte conocía muy bien a Rincewind, había ido a por su alma en incontables ocasiones, pero en todas ellas Rincewind había acabado escapando con vida, lo cual había hecho que la Muerte lo considerara una persona de lo más impuntual.

La Muerte se dirigió hacia el estudio de su casa, donde recogió un biometro que reposaba solitario en una de las estanterías, este no era un biometro normal y corriente como el del resto de las personas, la mayoría de los biometros eran simples relojes de arena que medían la vida que les quedaba a las personas; sin embargo aquel biometro era el de Rincewind, y debido a la gran cantidad de magia de la cual Rincewind había sido objeto, el biometro había sido deformado de tal manera que la arena iba y volvía de arriba abajo, sin dejar claro donde quedaba más o menos.

La muerte recogió con su mano huesuda el biometro de Rincewind y se encamino hacia sus establos donde descansaba un impresionante caballo blanco, era Binky el caballo de la Muerte, el cual era capaz de recorrer miles de kilómetros en apenas décimas de segundo, la Muerte no podía arriesgarse a ser impuntual.

Tras montarse en Binky este dio un salto y la realidad se curvo permitiéndolo llegar a Ankh-Morpok en apenas un instante solo dejando tras de si unas marcas ardiendo en el aire donde había saltado.

* * *

-"Tranquilo Rincewind, el proceso de intercambio de Hex ha sido comprobado y creemos que ya esta reparado"-Dijo Pondera Stibbons.

Rincewind sabía lo que eso quería decir, cuando un mago decía eso lo que en realidad quería decir era "Lo hemos mirado varías veces, y como no sabemos lo que le pasa lo hemos golpeado con un martillo varias veces hasta abollarlo por un lado", en Ankh-Morpok era bien sabido que si golpeabas algo con suficiente fuerza este se arreglaba. Por eso cuando Rincewind fue arrastrado hasta Hex y vio uno de sus lados abollado intento hacer lo que se le daba mejor huir, solo para ser detenido por unos brazos mucho más anchos que los suyos que lo habían puesto con los pies hacía el techo.

-"Gracias por su colaboración"-Dijo Ridcully sonriendo.

Rincewind fue atado mientras sus piernas se movían a una tremenda velocidad esperando encontrar el suelo para emprender su frenética huida.

-"Equipaje, Equipaje, ¡ayúdame!"-Aulló Rincewind.

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se vieron frustradas cuando vio al Equipaje en mitad del circulo hacía el cual le arrastraban comiendo patatas fritas, mientras Runas Recientes y Estudios Indefinidos guardaban las distancias e intentaban esconder detrás de ellos un hacha y un martillo, respectivamente.

-"Maldito trozo de madera con patas"-

-"Vamos, no se por que esta tan nervioso amigo mió, Hex ya esta reparado, además si le ocurre cualquier cosa tendrá con usted su baúl"-

-"¿Entonces por qué no va usted?"-

-"Ya me gustaría, pero no puedo dejar la universidad sola"-

(Sobre todo, por que si lo hacía solo tardarían unos segundos en elegir un nuevo archicanciller y declararlo muerto, y en el caso de que no lo estuviera encargarse de que solo fuera un error tipográfico el que dijeran que en efecto estuviera vivo)

Con gran esfuerzo los magos depositaron a Rincewind en el círculo junto con el Equipaje y se alejaron de él. Rincewind miró rápidamente a todos lados buscando alguna forma de huir de aquel destino, cuando sus ojos se posaron en la Muerte que estaba descansando tranquilamente en una esquina sin dejar que ningún mago la viera.

Este hecho solo provoco que Rincewind redoblara sus esfuerzos de librase de las ataduras que evitaban que escapara.

-"Bueno ya esta todo preparado"-Anuncio Stibbons desde detrás de la maquinaria.

Cualquier persona se habría resignado en un momento como este, pero un especialista en huir cobarde como Rincewind no, de tal manera que siguió mordiendo las cuerdas desesperado.

-"Comienza el intercambio"-

-"Nooooooooooooooo"-

La muerte se lanzó entonces hacía Rincewind, el cual empezaba a desintegrarse cuando el sonido de un dado al ser lanzado tronó en el espacio, y en un instante Rincewind ya no se desintegraba, sino que era proyectado a través del espacio hacia Mundobola.

-"Bueno, pues ya esta en camino, ¿esta seguro de que será capaz de recuperarlo después?"-

-"Bueno, supongo que si"-

-"En fin, ¿y que esperamos recibir a cambio de Rincewind?"-Pregunto Runas Recientes.

-"Si la última vez recibimos una especie de cañón de fuegos artificiales"-Puntualizo Estudios Indefinidos.

-"Tranquilos, esta vez me he asegurado de que se tratara de una zona desierta, además esta cerca de un lago por si acaso Rincewind tiene sed"-

-"Si tiene razón a veces viajar tanto deja a uno con sed"-

De repente un enorme sonido lleno la zona, y en el centro del circulo apareció una persona inconsciente en lugar del objeto inanimado que esperaban.

-"Debería mejorar el aterrizaje, si hubiera flexionado las piernas…"-

-"¿No debería de ser una piedra o algo por el estilo?"-

-"Me parece que debería cambiar su información señor Stibbons, es obvio que estaba equivocado"-

-"¿Entonces que habrá sido de Rincewind?"-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras acababa de desaparecer, junto con el atril en el que se encontraba delante de todos ellos en mitad de su discurso de introducción.

-"¿Profesor Lockhart, se encuentra ahí…?"-Pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall.

De repente un sonido ensordecedor inundo la sala del Gran Comedor, en el lugar donde hacía solo unos instantes había estado su profesor Gilderoy Lockhart, apareció un hombre de aspecto estrafalario y un enorme baúl.

El hombre pese a que se encontraba bastante aturdido y por alguna razón medio atado se volvió y contemplo a la enorme cantidad de alumnos enfrente suyo, y tras un instante de valorar la situación, grito, grito, y después grito un poco más, después se desmayo delante de todos.

Por su parte muy lejos de allí, los dioses discutían acaloradamente acerca de que uno de ellos había hecho trampas en el juego, la Dama no paraba de repetirles que eso era una auténtica estupidez, al fin y al cabo solo había sacado dieciséis con dos dados de seis caras.

AN: Espero que os guste, es una historia con la que espero de todo corazón que os riaís o por lo menos os divertaís leyendo; ante todo debo decir que esoy dipuesto a cualquier sugerencia o consejo, además si hay algún error por favor no dudeis en decirmelo, gracias.

Green5Wolf


	2. Un maestro de otro mundo

Disclaimer: Ni Mundodisco ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, corresponden a Terry Pratchett y a J.K.Rowling, así que alejen a sus abogados de mi antes de que suelte a los perros.

-"Bla, bla, bla..."- Personaje hablando.

-"_Bla, bla, bla..."- _Personaje pensando.

**-"Bla, bla, bla..."- **Demonio o serpiente hablando.

-**_"Bla, bla, bla..."-_** Demonio pensando.

-"BLA, BLA, BLA…"-Muerte hablando.

* * *

_"Cuando todo a nuestro alrededor cambia, podemos luchar o huir, todavía no se que es lo más sabio"_

**Capítulo 1**

**Un maestro de otro mundo, primeros problemas**

Rincewind se despertó. Había sabanas limpias y nadie estaba diciendo "Mírale en los bolsillos", así que clasifico aquello como un comienzo prometedor. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados, solamente por si acaso había alguien alrededor que en cuanto lo viera despierto se dedicara a complicarle la vida.

Sus temores quedaron confirmados cuando oyó unas voces discutir cerca suyo, a pesar de que no pudo escuchar perfectamente la conversación parecían hablar un idioma muy parecido al suyo y desgraciadamente para Rincewind no dejaban de repetirse palabras como encarcelar, detener y encerrar.

Lamentablemente antes de que Rincewind pudiera adivinar los derroteros de la conversación alguien se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto.

-"Albus, mira parece que ya esta recuperando el conocimiento"-Oyó decir a una voz femenina.

Viendo que ya no podría mantener la farsa por más tiempo Rincewind abrió lentamente los ojos para identificar que clase de ser horrible se estaría acercando, y aún más importante, localizar la salida más cercana para escapar.

-"Bueno ahora que se ha recuperado ¿Quizás podría explicarnos que le ha sucedido a nuestro nuevo profesor?"-Le pregunto un anciano de gran barba blanca y una gran sonrisa.

-"¿Cómo?"-Respondió Rincewind frenético-"Calma y tranquilidad. Yo no he hecho nada"-

"Bueno, ¿entonces usted no sabe donde ha ido a parar el profesor Lockhart?"-

Rincewind se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, recordaba que se había encontrado con alguien cuando había sido catapultado hacía el nuevo mundo, pero había supuesto que se trataba de algún turista como Desflores. No tenía ni idea de que se tratara de un profesor_.-"Mierda seguro que me echan la culpa de su desaparición"-_

-"Creo"-"_GLUP_"-"Creo recordar, cruzarme con alguien en el camino hacía aquí"-

-"¿Iba vestido con ropas muy llamativas?"-

-"Esto, creo que si"-Respondió Rincewind cada vez más interesado en encontrar una salida de aquella sala, parecía que estaba en una especie de enfermería, lo cual no lo tranquilizó ya que eso implicaba la presencia de algún tipo de médico, y todos los que había conocido habían abusado del verbo "amputar", tampoco lo tranquilizó la aparente desaparición de su Equipaje, el cual no podía ver por ningún lugar.

-"Ha mencionado algo de en el camino hacía aquí, ¿a que se refería?"-Irrumpió una voz mucho más joven, la cual pertenecía a un hombre de mediana edad vestido completamente de negro y cuya sonrisa parecía haber desaparecido junto con su sentido del humor hace ya mucho tiempo.

-"Pues, a que yo no soy de este mundo"-"Eh, soy un turista"-

-"¿No pertenece a este mundo?"-

-"No yo pertenezco a Mundodisco, si pudiera volvería ahora mismo a él"-

Viendo las caras que le dedicaban, se apresuró a añadir-"No es que no me guste su mundo, o lo considere un lugar desagradable para vivir, en absoluto, calma y tranquilidad"-

El más anciano de todos viendo el estado de nerviosismo de su invitado le dedicó una sonrisa afable-"Bueno, pues ¿que esta haciendo aquí?"-

-"¿Yo?, pues según dijo el archicanciller debo aprender de este mundo para cuando me transporten de vuelta"-

-¿Pero no dijo que era un turista?-Refutó el hombre de negro (conste que no me refiero a los de la película de alienígenas).

-"Lo dije, creo que me oyó mal, lo que en realidad había dicho es que soy un mago"-Dijo Rincewind hinchándose de orgullo, y al recordar que aquellas personas no le conocían de nada añadió-"Un mago muy poderoso"-

-"En serio, ¿entonces quizás podría ayudarnos con un problema que ha provocado con su llegada?"-

-"Yo esto, supongo"-Dijo Rincewind, con el tono de aquel que ve la luz en un túnel y sabe que es el tren que se acerca hacia él.

-"Ya que es un mago tan poderoso, no tendrá ningún inconveniente en ocupar el puesto que el profesor Lockhart ha dejado vacante tras su desaparición"-

-"He dicho un mago poderoso, me he equivocado, solo he salvado mi mundo una par de veces nada más"-

-"Vamos no sea modesto, amigo mio"-

-"No..., si yo, esto…"-

-"Por cierto, perdone que no me halla presentado, pero debíamos saber que no era una amenaza para nuestros alumnos"-"Me llamo Albus Dumbledore"-

-"Eh, yo Rincewind"-

-"Encantado de conocerle Rincewind, ¿así que proviene de otro mundo?"-

-"Si de Mundodisco, he sido enviado a explorar este mundo por orden del archicanciller de la Universidad Invisible"-

-"Entonces debe de ser un hombre muy importante si le han encomendado esta misión a usted solo"-

-"Algo parecido"-Respondió Rincewind mientras recordaba como le ataban las extremidades y le introducían en el círculo de Hex.

-"Perfecto, seguro que es un buen profesor"-

-"Si claro yo… ¡¿Cómo ha dicho?!"-

-"Ocupara el puesto del profesor Lockhart hasta que regrese, por supuesto alguien que ha luchado tantas veces por preservar su mundo, no tendrá problemas con apenas unos chavales"-

-"Pero, pero, pero"-Rincewind lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el principio, nunca nadie había sido tan bueno con él sin querer algo a cambio. Ser un profesor, él, vamos era una idea estupida, al fin y al cabo apenas había algún examen en la Universidad Invisible, pero claro ellos no lo sabían, lo único que sabían era lo que él les había dicho lo cual se parecía tanto a la realidad como un ladrillo a un perro.

Tras un suspiro de resignación Rincewind se preparó para hacer lo que siempre hacía en este tipo de situaciones-"Permítanme que les cuente un aforismo local de mi mundo"-Dijo Rincewind tras localizar la salida de la enfermería.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Mundodisco, la Muerte se encontraba recogiendo almas de un campo de batalla.

-"Le aseguro que lo tenía todo controlado, yo no debería de estar aquí, esto no es más que un error técnico, quiero hablar con el encargado"-Replicaba un soldado de la guerra de contables que acababa de tener lugar, aún se podían ver desperdigados por el suelo los enormes formularios que habían sido empleados como armas.

Por suerte la muerte sabía como lidiar con este tipo de almas, las cuales solo se regían por una serie de directrices previamente aprendidas.

-"SI CLARO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE EL ENCARGADO AHORA MISMO NO PUEDE ATENDERLE Y ME HA MANDADO A MÍ, LO ÚNICO QUE DEBE DE HACER ES CUMPLIMENTAR ESTOS FORMULARIOS Y DIRIGIRSE HACÍA LA LUZ BRILLANTE DE ALLÍ"-

-"Esta bien, pero que sepa que esto no va quedar así, le pondré una reclamación"-

Después, el alma se dirigió con pasos pesados hacía la luz donde se desvaneció, para dirigirse hacía el lugar para el cual estaba destinado. La Muerte exhaló un suspiro, se estaba haciendo vieja para esto, además aun le quedaba un problema por resolver, uno que había estado posponiendo hasta ahora.

Entonces la Muerte rebusco entre sus ropas y saco una lista donde un nombre seguía brillando con una luz especial que lo hacía destacar del resto-"_RINCEWIND_"-.

Cuando en el pasado el nombre de Rincewind había aparecido en su lista, siempre que éste había conseguido escapar su nombre había desaparecido de la lista, sin embargo, ahora permanecía misteriosamente en ella, lo cual ponía a la Muerte en una postura incomoda, ya que tendría que perseguir al más acérrimo superviviente de todo Mundodisco en otro planeta.

Cualquiera en el lugar de la Muerte se habría enfadado, pero la Muerte no podía enfadarse, o por lo menos no enfadarse como lo haría cualquier ser vivo, ya que para ello necesitaría tener glándulas que produjeran las hormonas correspondientes a esa emoción, y la Muerte carecía de todo aquello.

Así que de este modo la Muerte volvió a expulsar una suave ráfaga de aire helado, la cual considero como una buena muestra de frustración y tras subirse a su fiel caballo Binky desapareció en el firmamento con dirección hacia Mundobola.

Muchos no olvidarían fácilmente el momento en el que Rincewind planto los pies en el suelo y salio disparado de la enfermería, las puertas se abrieron de un solo golpe permitiendo ver el borrón de velocidad en el que se había convertido Rincewind.

* * *

Muchos alumnos se apartaron ante los frenéticos envites del corredor que atravesaba los pasillos y aulas a toda velocidad en un desesperado intento de conseguir encontrar una salida del colegio de magia.

Tras unos minutos de carrera Rincewind había llegado a recorrer tres cuartas partes del colegio, un hecho asombroso, ya que pocos habían llegado a conseguirlo a pesar de llevar varios años en él, sin embargo, ninguno podía rivalizar con Rincewind en huir de un problema, pues para Rincewind lo importante era simplemente huir, él "hacía donde" siempre quedaba eclipsado por el "de que", y en estos momentos solo sabía que alguien quería algo de él y eso siempre había sido una mala noticia.

Cuando por fin su carrera le llevó hacía la salida principal, Rincewind se sentía algo aliviado al fin, pero de repente al atravesar el umbral Rincewind chocó contra lo que se le asemejó a un muro de carne.

-"Ah, hola, tu debes de ser el recién llegado del que todo el mundo habla"-Dijo animadamente una voz desde encima de la cabeza de Rincewind.

Lentamente Rincewind levantó la cabeza todo lo que pudo para encontrarse frente a lo que parecía una versión más pequeña de un gigante, lo cual no lo hacía menos peligroso a sus ojos.

-"Encantado, mi nombre es Hagrid…"-

Apenas fueron unas décimas de segundo, pero era todo lo que Rincewind necesitó para salir disparado en otra dirección dejando al semigigante con la mano extendida hacía el hueco donde se encontraba apenas unos instantes antes.

Rincewind se dejo caer sobre la enorme raíz de un árbol que se encontraba en las inmediaciones del castillo, llevaba horas corriendo sin descanso por todo el castillo y sus alrededores, cansado pero satisfecho con haber dejado atrás a cualquier posible perseguidor.

De repente la raíz sobre la que se encontraba se movió como si algo detrás de él hubiera cobrado vida, Rincewind suspiro_-"Siempre pasa lo mismo, si dejo de correr o pienso que estoy a salvo, siempre pasa lo mismo"-_Resignado, Rincewind se giro para encontrarse con que el árbol en el cual se había sentado había levantado una de sus enormes ramas, y ahora esta estaba descendiendo a gran velocidad hacía él.

Una persona normal no habría tenido tiempo de apartarse de su camino, pero Rincewind era un cobarde experimentado y consiguió apartarse a tiempo, pero incluso alguien tan experimentado como él no podía esquivar la segunda rama que ahora se cernía sobre él. En esos momentos a Rincewind solo le paso un pensamiento por la cabeza_-"Esta no era la vida que me habían prometido"-_

Rincewind cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable, pero en lugar de oír el sonido de huesos al fracturarse lo que oyó fue el sonido de madera al romperse. Cuando por fin abrió los ojos vio ramas rotas en los alrededores y al Equipaje, el cual había provocado que el árbol echase todas sus ramas en la dirección contraria a la suya, como si estuviera asustado de él-"Malditos trozos de madera"-.

-"¿Bueno amigo, que ha decidido tras su paseo por el colegio?"-Pregunto una voz a su espalda.

Al girarse Rincewind se encontró con los magos con los que había estado hablando en el interior del castillo, sin embargo, esta vez el tono del anciano había cambiado por completo, de tal modo que Rincewind no pudo evitar acordarse de Cohen el bárbaro.

-"Yo…, esto..., claro tienen un colegio muy bonito, y esto yo…he decidido aceptar su oferta de empleo"-Balbuceó Rincewind.

-"Me alegra oír eso, aunque quizás sería mejor que lo presentáramos a los alumnos"-Dijo el anciano, el cual ya había vuelto a recuperar la voz amable que había exhibido en su primer encuentro.

-"Esto claro, solo denme unos momentos para recuperar el aliento"-

* * *

La Muerte se encontraba paseando por el vacío ínterdimensional que era la casa de la Muerte de Mundobola cuando llegó a un edificio del cual salía una enorme cola, en la entrada del edificio se podía ver claramente un cartel-"MINISTERIOS DE LAS ALMAS"-"POR FAVOR PREPAREN SUS IDENTIFICACIONES PARA ACELERAR EL PROCESO, EN BREVE SERAN ATENDIDOS"-

La Muerte entro en el edificio recibiendo miradas de recelo y miedo procedente de las almas de la cola, avanzó en silencio y con paso firme por los pasillos abarrotados hasta llegar a lo que parecía un despacho en el cual desembocaban las almas, aguardo un momento y entró.

-"Eh, se esta colando"-Protesto un alma de la ingente cola.

Al traspasar el umbral la Muerte se halló en un despacho ricamente decorado y lleno de cuadros con diplomas_-"GRADUADO EL PRIMERO EN EXTRACCIÓN DE ALMAS POR LA UNIVERSIDAD DE ALIMBFORD"-_

-"¿QUE PUEDO HACER POR TI?"-Preguntó un esqueleto vestido de traje detrás de un escritorio que hasta hacía un momento había estado con un alma.

-"NO HACE FALTA QUE INTERRUMPAS NADA POR MI"-

-"NO, SI NO PASA NADA, TOTAL, PUEDE ESPERAR UN POCO, MIENTRAS CUMPLIMENTE LA COLUMNA DE LA IZQUIERDA"-

-"Esto, como usted diga"-Respondió temerosa el alma, a la vez que empezaba a cumplimentar el formulario.

Las dos Muertes se alejaron de la mesa y entraron en una habitación contigua. Tras cerrar la puerta las dos Muertes se miraron fijamente.

-"TENGO UN PROBLEMA"-

-" !TÚ¡ , ¡TÚ TIENES UN PROBLEMA, ES QUE NO HAS VISTO LA COLA!, ¡LLEVAMOS AÑOS DE RETRASO¡"-

-"ESTE ES UN CASO ESPECÍAL, UN MORTAL HA CAMBIADO DE MUNDO"-

-"ES DECIR, LO QUE ESPERAS ES QUE TE DEJE VER EL REGISTRO DE ALMAS PARA SABER DONDE SE ENCUENTRA TU AMIGO"-

-"VAMOS, ME LA DEBES, O ES QUE ACASO NO TE ACUERDAS DE QUE TUVE QUE VER LA ACTUACIÓN DE TU SOBRINA TARANEE EN EL TEATRO"-

-"DE ACUERDO, DE ACUERDO; PERO SOLO UN MOMENTO"-

Tras decir esto la Muerte vestida de abogado salió de la habitación repasando unos papeles con un bolígrafo en forma de guadaña, la Muerte no sabía por que, pero sin embargo le parecía extrañamente correcto.

Después se giró y se encamino hacía la estantería llena de libros, los cuales se escribían a si mismos, narrando los hechos que estaban teniendo lugar en esos mismos instantes en todo el mundo.

-"RINCEWIND"-

Uno de los libros se separó de la estantería en la cual se encontraba y bajo lentamente hacía la mano esquelética de la Muerte que le esperaba. El libro se abrió y sus páginas se movieron a toda velocidad ante la Muerte hasta detenerse en una en concreto.

-"RINCEWIND, CASTILLO DE HOGWARTS"-

Los resplandores de luz eterna que eran los ojos de la Muerte destellaron un momento, y tras unos segundos de reflexión, una pregunta de enorme valor lleno el aire de la habitación.

-"¿Y DONDE DEMONIOS QUEDA ESO?"-

* * *

A/N: esoy encantado con las reviews recibidas, seguid así, realmente me animan a ecribir más y más rápido de lo que acostumbro. Por favor seguid mandandome vuestras opiniones, tanto si son buenas cvomo malas, de los errores se aprende; y si teneis cualquier sugerencia no os corteis y enviarmela.


	3. El profesor Rincewind

Disclaimer: Ni Mundodisco ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, corresponden a Terry Pratchett y a J.K.Rowling, así que alejen a sus abogados de mi antes de que suelte a los perros.

-"Bla, bla, bla.."- Personaje hablando.

-"_Bla, bla, bla.."- _Personaje pensando.

**-"Bla, bla, bla.."- **Demonio o serpiente hablando.

-**_"Bla, bla, bla..."-_** Demonio pensando.

-"BLA, BLA, BLA…"-Muerte hablando.

* * *

"_El que puede lo hace, el que no, se dedica a la enseñanza"_

**Capítulo 2**

**Comienzan las clases, el profesor Rincewind**

Rincewind se encontraba en el gran comedor, delante de él se hallaban miles de alumnos que lo miraban desafiantes, otros atemorizados, y otros intentando no reírse demasiado alto. En breve, Albus Dumbledore le presentaría como el futuro profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, una clase que confiaba sería muy provechosa para los alumnos debido a los grandes conocimientos en ese tema del futuro profesor; al fin y al cabo Rincewind había conseguido huir de todas las situaciones peligrosas y sobrenaturales de su mundo.

Cuando Dumbledore se levanto de su silla, toda la sala se calló paulatinamente, conforme se iban dando cuenta de que Dumbledore se disponía a comenzar a hablar.

-"Es un placer decir que no tendremos que suspender las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, hemos podido remplazar a tiempo al profesor Lockhart"-

La sala se mantuvo en silencio esperando a que Dumbledore anunciara al profesor que iba a remplazar a Lockhart, hasta que este volviera de donde quiera que hubiese ido.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en Mundodisco, Lockhart empezaba a despertar rodeado de un grupo de magos de extrañas apariencias, aunque le costaba entender el idioma, este era muy parecido al suyo. Cuando consiguió recuperar la consciencia plenamente comprobó que aún llevaba su varita en el bolsillo.

Rodeado de extraños y aún con su varita, Lockhart hizo lo único que sabía hacer en situaciones en donde se hallara en peligro.-"Oblibiate"-

El hechizo salió disparado contra el mago más cercano a Lockhart, el cual en esos momentos era Ponder Stibbons, el hechizo impactó en él elevándolo por los aires en busca del techo, Lockhart dirigió entonces su varita contra el próximo mago, pero antes de que el hechizo volviera a salir de su boca, Lockhart se encontró sosteniendo un trozo quemado de madera en el lugar en el que apenas unos instantes antes tenía su varita.

-"Supongo, ¿que esto no será un error verdad amigos?"-Dijo esperanzado mientras varios magos gordos se le acercaban con sonrisas en sus labios.

Lockhart no supo por qué, pero esas sonrisas le hacían temblar de miedo conforme más grandes y afables parecían volverse.

* * *

-"Así que por favor demos un gran aplauso a el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras"-Concluyo Dumbledore mientras se hacía a un lado invitando a Rincewind a ocupar el puesto en el estrado.

Rincewind se acerco lentamente maldiciendo su mala suerte en voz baja, cuando ocupó el lugar de Dumbledore, los alumnos le dedicaron miradas que no podían albergar buenas intenciones, o al menos eso era lo que pensó Rincewind.

Como para Rincewind todo aquello de ser profesor era una tarea completamente nueva, se encontró con que no sabía que decir, pero tras una mirada a los profesores que lo rodeaban se dio cuenta que tendría que decir algo por muy estúpido que sonase, y fue entonces cuando recordó lo que les dijo el archicanciller el primer en la Universidad Invisible.

-"La verdad puede que este ahí fuera, pero las mentiras están en vuestras cabezas, así que a estudiar"-

Las miradas que le dirigió el alumnado no pudieron haber sido más desconcertantes, de manera que Rincewind las ignoró mientras volvía su asiento entre los profesores.

Cuando la cena por fin terminó, Rincewind fue conducido amablemente a su habitación por un prefecto, que según lo que había oído era uno de los alumnos más destacados de la escuela, el cual ayudaba a los profesores, esto extrañó profundamente a Rincewind, ya que provenía de un mundo en el cual los profesores no querían tener nunca a los alumnos cerca por si estos les clavaban algo en la espalda con forma de arma arrojadiza.

Su habitación se encontraba en una de las pequeñas torres secundarias del castillo, era una habitación con apenas decoración, con una cama, un armario y un pequeño cuarto de baño en una habitación contigua, se encontró con que su equipaje estaba en medio de la habitación esperándole cuando entró en ella.

-"Bueno, espero que todo sea de su agrado profesor"-Dijo el prefecto, mientras extendía una de sus manos hacia Rincewind.

-"O si, esto… por supuesto"-Respondió Rincewind al tiempo que se dirigía hacía su cama.

-"Esto, perdone, pero es costumbre dar una pequeña propina a los estudiantes, ya sabe"-

-"Pues menos mal que no es mi costumbre"-Concluyó Rincewind, a la vez que cerraba la puerta en las narices del prefecto.

Después, se saco un poco de comida que había conseguido guardarse de la cena, y tras comprobar que no tenía ningún veneno, la guardó en El Equipaje. Mañana le esperaba un día muy largo, según Dumbledore, tendría que dar su primera clase y eso era algo que a Rincewind le estaba costando muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

Para empezar, aunque sabía que su asignatura era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, él nunca las había combatido, eso siempre había sido tarea de alguien más preparado y desde luego más armado que él, él solo se hallaba siempre en el medio de todo intentando encontrar una escapatoria lo más rápidamente posible.

Además, nunca había impartido clase, ya que Rincewind tan siquiera dudaba que tuviera algo que impartir, excepto quizás un poco de sentido común, ya que en algunos casos Rincewind se había encontrado con auténticos idiotas que estaban obstinados en morir heroicamente, convencidos de que sus muertes servirían para cambiar algo.

Rincewind estuvo pensando seriamente sobre que hacer al día siguiente, hasta que tiempo después y con la cabeza dolorida se durmió, decidido a que cualquier desgracia que el sino le hubiera destinado le ocurriría igualmente por mucho que se devanara los sesos.

* * *

Era de madrugada cuando un ser vestido de negro entró en el ministerio de magia, su presencia paso desapercibida debido a que pocos magos se encontraban de servicio a esas horas, de esta manera nadie se interpuso en su camino cuando se dirigió hacia el despacho del ministro de magia.

La secretaria se encontraba medio dormida y apenas levanto la vista cuando una voz que parecía surgir de su propia cabeza le pregunto.

-"¿PERDONE, SE ENCUENTRA EL MINISTRO DISPONIBLE, ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLE ALGO?"-

-"Ahora mismo el ministro se encuentra descansando, pero a lo mejor consigue que le reciba si su problema es importante"-Respondió aun bastante dormida la secretaria a lo que le parecía un ropón negro tendido hacia ella.

-"MIS PROBLEMAS SIEMPRE SON IMPORTANTES PARA ALGUIEN"-

-"En ese caso, el ministro quizás le reciba, espere mientras veo si puede recibirle"-Respondió la secretaria mientras se despertaba un poco, el visitante por su parte, se sentó en una de las sillas de la sala hasta que la secretaria le informó de que el ministro le recibiría.

Solo cuando la puerta del despacho del ministro se cerró tras el extraño visitante, sería cuando la secretaria juraría que había visto una calavera debajo de aquel ropón.

La Muerte entró en el despacho del ministro, para encontrarse que este estaba repasando algunos informes, la Muerte se sentó en una silla y esperó pacientemente, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

-"Perdone, pero es que estoy muy ocupado últimamente, mi secretaria me dijo que era algo importante"-Dijo mientras dejaba el informe sobre un montón y cogía otro.

-"EN REALIDAD, SOLO NECESITO SABER DONDE SE ENCUENTRA UN LUGAR"-

-"Oh, ¿y que lugar es ese?"-Preguntó sin levantar la vista del informe.

-"HOGWARTS"-

-"¿Hogwarts?"-Respondió levantando finalmente la vista del informe y mirando con los ojos muy abiertos hacía su visitante, el cual parecía devolverle la mirada, aunque lo que realmente captó su atención fue la guadaña que su visitante tenía en el regazo.

-"SI, ASI QUE SI FUERA TAN AMABLE DE INDICARME…"-

-"¡Aaaargh!"-Gritó el ministro tratando de poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

-"¿PARA QUE QUIERE ACEITE HIRVIENDO?"-

* * *

Rincewind se despertó, aunque no había nada horrible en la habitación gritó, eso siempre le había ayudado a relajarse. Cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta solo pensaba en una cosa, en escapar de aquel terrible sitio en el cual se encontraba.

Rincewind era un experto en huir de cualquier sitio, siempre encontraba una manera de lograrlo, sin embargo cuando Rincewind salió de la habitación en plena aceleración, algo paró en seco su avance.

Ante el se encontraban Hagrid, contra el cual había chocado y la señora Minerva Mcgonagall.

-"¿Supongo que se estaría dirigiendo hacia su clase? no, profesor"-

-"Esto, claro claro, lo que pasa es que no recuerdo bien donde esta mi clase"-tartamudeo Rincewind, el cual no quería atraer la furia de aquella señora, aún recordaba como se había puesto el día anterior cuando había preguntado porque autorizaban a dar clase a chicas si era un colegio de magia.

-"Tranquilo, yo le guiare a ella, así no se perderá por el camino"-Respondió Mcgonagall, a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada significativa.

Rincewind suspiró, sabiendo que sus posibilidades de huir del colegio acababan de echarse a perder, así que se puso a caminar detrás de Mcgonogall hacia su clase, aun le resultaba extraño decirlo; él había sido un estudiante penoso dentro de lo penoso, Rincewind estaba seguro de que si había una pirámide de buenos estudiantes él habría cavado su sitio bien por debajo de su base.

-"Quiero que sepa, que aunque Albus halla confiado en usted, yo no lo hago y no pienso quitarle el ojo de encima"-

Tras lo que pareció una interminable caminata, Mcgonogall se detuve en frente de un aula y tras desearle suerte (y asegurarse de que entraba en el aula) se fue dejando a Rincewind en una inmensa aula, por suerte aun vacía.

Rincewind camino con paso vacilante por el aula hacia la mesa del profesor, que se encontraba delante de las de los alumnos, aun le resultaba extraño pensar en si mismo como un profesor. Contempló la escalera que llevaba a su despacho preguntándose si tendría alguna salida por la que pudiera escapar, pero justo cuando cuando se dirigía a probar su teoría la puerta del aula se abrió.

-"Os juro que no estaba intentando escapar"-Dijo Rincewind solo para encontrarse frente a un grupo de alumnos que le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos.

-"Eh…, esto ya podéis empezar a sentaros"-Dijo sin mucha convicción a la vez que se dirigía hacia su mesa.

Los alumnos entraron y ocuparon sus habituales asientos, Rincewind los miró como si se trataran de pequeños Dosflores, por alguna razón estaba seguro de que le darían muchos problemas.

Los alumnos estuvieron inmóviles y en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que una chica de pelo castaño levantó la mano; en un principio Rincewind opto por ignorarla esperando que desistiera o se cansara y así no tuviera que decir o hacer nada, pero ante su persistencia, se dió por vencido.

-"Si, eh…, la chica del pelo castaño, eh, ¿quieres algo?"-

-"Perdone señor, ¿pero no debería a empezar con la asignatura?"-

-"¡Ah!, esto si, si, ¿eh?"-Tartamudeo Rincewind mientras pensaba desesperadamente en algo con lo que empezar su clase.

Sus ojos vagaron por la mesa hasta que encontró un libro, lo abrió y tras pasar unas pocas hojas y ver que apenas comprendía algo, se dio cuenta de que él era ahora el profesor, ¡él!.

-"¡Empiece a leer el primer capítulo!"-Dijo a la vez que señalaba a un estudiante pelirrojo que estaba sentado cerca de la chica que le había preguntado.

Mientras el chico empezaba a leer el primer capítulo, Rincewind se sentó en su silla ante la clase y comenzó a pasar las páginas distraídamente. -"_Quizás ser profesor no sea tan malo, solo tengo que hacer que lean este libro y poner un examen después, no puede ser tan difícil, al fin y al cabo si Ridcully pudo hacerlo…_"-.

* * *

La Muerte se movía calmadamente hacia el castillo que se encontraba delante suya, su vista se posaba en cada detalle de la antigua estructura admirándolo, decididamente la descripción que le dio aquel mago coincidía con la de aquel castillo, claro que también había coincidido con los últimos tres.

Aunque la Muerte había sido muy amable con el Ministro, este se había pasado gritando gran parte de su conversación, incluso cuando había ayudado a su secretaria; la pobre se había desmayado al verle.

La Muerte no entendía el por qué se había asustado el mago tanto al verle, al fin y al cabo este mundo también tenía una Muerte, cuando por fin consiguió que el Ministro se calmara un poco consiguió que le diera una descripción del castillo, aunque esta había probado ser un tanto inexacta.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de los contratiempos, la Muerte caminaba por fin por los lindes del castillo de Hogwarts, al llegar a la gran puerta de entrada la golpeó con su esquelética mano, al ver que no obtenía respuesta la empujó y entró en el interior.

Por suerte ahora los estudiantes se hallaban en clase y pocos eran aquellos que circulaban entonces por el castillo, ahora solo le quedaba encontrar a Rincewind.

* * *

La clase había ido bien hasta que el chico que tenía que leer el capitulo había tenido una pregunta, después de esa había llegado otra y en ese momento Rincewind se encontraba con que tenía media clase con las manos levantadas y demandando una respuesta.

-"!_Ohmierdaohmierdaohmierda!, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora si apenas puedo entender en que idioma esta escrito este maldito libro?_"-Tras unos segundos, Rincewind decidió que a lo mejor quizá pudiera responder a alguna pregunta, solo tenía que encontrar a alguien con una no muy complicada para él.

-"Si, eh tú, el chaval de las gafas"-

-"Perdone, profesor, ¿pero no deberíamos aprender hechizos para defendernos, en lugar de leer un libro?"-

El cerebro de Rincewind rechazó esa idea de inmediato, para él todo lo que tuviera que ver con plantar cara a alguien era impensable; aquel muchacho era de esos que creía en esos valores que tantas veces le habían llevado a Rincewind a una aventura tras otra.

-"¡No digas tonterías!, ¡el enfrentarse con alguien es una estupidez!, ¡la mejor cosa que podéis hacer si alguna vez os encontráis en peligro es salir corriendo!"- Declaro airado Rincewind.

-"¡Pero si huimos entonces él ganara!"-

-"¡Y eso que más da!, al menos estaréis vivos, hacerse el héroe no sirve de nada si uno esta muerto"-

-"No comprendo como Dumbledore le confío el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, sino es capaz de enfrentarse a nadie"-

-"¡Para tu información chaval!, yo he vivido más aventuras de las que me gustaría, y en todas y cada una de ellas he salvado mi mundo de su destrucción"-Replicó con orgullo Rincewind.

-"¿Entonces ha de conocer hechizos muy poderosos?"-Preguntó la chica castaña de antes.

-"Bueno… eh, conocía uno muy poderoso, pero lo olvide"-Dijo dubitativamente Rincewind.

-"Genial tenemos un profesor que se olvida de sus propios hechizos, solo Dumbledore podía ser capaz de contratar a alguien así"-Contestó con voz socarrona un chico rubio, que casi al instante fue respaldado por los concienzudos asentimientos de dos de sus compañeros, a los cuales solo les faltaba tener una gran pancarta de "No necesitamos nuestros cerebros".

-"Seguro que Dumbledore tenía sus razones al contratarle Malfoy, ¿Verdad profesor?"-Contesto el chaval de gafas.

-"¡_Si seguro!, salvo que yo la desconozco_"-Pensó Rincewind mientras veía asombrado el intercambio verbal que se estaba produciendo entre el tal Malfoy y el que ahora acababa de identificar como Harry Potter.

-"Profesor, ¿por qué no nos muestra algún hechizo para zanjar esta discusión?"-Propuso la chica castaña, la cual había descubierto que se llamaba Hermione.

-"Si, esto, claro, yo…"-Tartamudeo Rincewind, mientras que se miraba las manos esperando algún tipo de milagro.

-"Pero, profesor, ¿No debería sacar su varita?"-

Rincewind miro con asombro a Hermione-"¿Qué diablos es una varita?"-

Toda la clase le miró con los ojos desorbitados.-"Genial, además de olvidársele sus hechizos, también se le olvida lo que es una varita, ¿es usted de verdad un mago?, porque no lo parece en absoluto"-Rió con sorna el tal Malfoy.

-"¡Pues claro que lo soy!"-Dijo muy enfadado Rincewind; entonces a la vez que se señalaba el sombrero dijo-"¿Es que no lo ves?, lo pone bien clarito"-

Toda la clase concentró sus miradas en las letras doradas de "Echicero", que ya apenas brillaban en el desgastado sombrero, pero que por alguna extraña razón seguían siendo claramente visibles.

-"¿Eso es todas las pruebas nos presenta de que es un mago?, ¿una palabra mal escrita en un sombrero que podría haber sido encontrado en un vertedero?-

Como se atrevía aquel chaval a insultar a su sombrero, entonces Rincewind recordó que sí que tenía una prueba más ferviente de que era mago, la única pertenencia suya que siempre dejaba una huella imborrable en aquellas que lo conocían.

-"A decir verdad si que tengo algo para enseñaros"-Dijo Rincewind, con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, la cual no tardo en borrarse, ya que El Equipaje no le había seguido hasta la clase-"Esto…, debe de estar por algún lado, siempre me sigue"-

Casi al instante el sonido de pasos pudo ser escuchado en toda la clase, una especie de ataúd con cientos de piececitos entro en el aula parándose junto a Rincewind.

-"Muy bien, ahora acércate y comprueba que no miento"-La sonrisa de Rincewind apenas le cabía en su cara, mientras El Equipaje anticipándose chasqueo su tapa la cual parecía tener dientes.

Malfoy se acercó con paso vacilante, no sabía por qué, pero aquel trasto le inspiraba un terror inexplicable, además de que su similitud con la de un ataúd parecía ser mayor con cada paso que se acercaba.

Fueron apenas unas décimas de segundo, y Malfoy se encontró luchando por su vida con El Equipaje, el cual parecía muy interesado en comérselo, si no hubiera sido por la rápida reacción de Malfoy y de sus amigos ahora simplemente habría sido una victima más de El Equipaje.

Rincewind saboreo su pequeña victoria mientras miraba el reloj de la pared, la clase acababa de terminar-"¡_Por fin se acabó!, no pensaba que ser profesor fuera tan duro_"-

-"¡La clase ha terminado!, podéis marcharos"-Dijo Rincewind, mientras apresuraba a sus alumnos fuera del aula.

Cuando el último de sus alumnos salió por la puerta, Rincewind se acercó pesadamente a su silla donde se tiró cansado de lo que sin duda había sido una de las más extrañas experiencias de su vida.

El Equipaje se le acerco sosteniendo entre sus tapas todavía lo que parecía un trozo de uniforme, Rincewind permitió que se lo quedara, al fin y al cabo, ya lo tiraría cuando se cansara de él, además aunque le costaba admitirlo, hoy El Equipaje se lo había ganado.

Unos ligeros golpes resonaron en la puerta del aula, Rincewind angustiado ante la posibilidad de que fuera la profesora Mcgonagall decidió ignorarlo, pero al cabo de un rato el sonido continuo incansable, como si el que estuviera llamando tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Rincewind se levantó pesadamente de su asiento y fue a abrir la puerta a quienquiera que fuera que estaba armando tanto ruido al otro lado de la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta no se encontró con la cara que esperaba, para ser más exactos no había ninguna cara, ya que solo una calavera le devolvía la mirada desde las profundidades de las cuencas oculares hace ya eones vacías.

-"Eh, hola"-

-"HOLA, RINCEWIND"-

* * *

A/N: ¡Si, lo conseguí! ya he acabado el tercer capítulo, y he de decir que no ha sido fácil imaginarse a Rincewind dando clase, ante todo he de dar las gracias a aquellos que han dejado una reviews, por que gracias a vosotros he tenido la fuerza para continuar con esta historia.

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero entre exámenes, estudios, vacaciones, más exámenes, trabajos, aun todavía más exámenes, he hecho todo lo que he podido.

En concreto, gracias a I.am.so.sick. tu review me animó mucho y que sepas que ya estoy buscando tiempo y medios para traducir Echicero (espero poder hacerlo).

Solo puedo para terminar una vez más despedirme y agradeceros vuestros comentarios y peticiones, por favor seguir así, darme ideas, os aseguro que intentare tenerlas en cuenta.

Xao, Green5Wolf.


	4. La varita de Rincewind

Disclaimer: Ni Mundodisco ni Harry Potter me pertenecen, corresponden a Terry Pratchett y a J., así que alejen a sus abogados de mi antes de que suelte a los perros.

-"Bla, bla, bla.."- Personaje hablando.

-"_Bla, bla, bla.."- _Personaje pensando.

**-"Bla, bla, bla.."- **Demonio o serpiente hablando.

-**_"Bla, bla, bla..."-_** Demonio pensando.

-"BLA, BLA, BLA…"-Muerte hablando.

* * *

"_No se puede hacer nada a prueba de tontos, ya que los tontos son muy ingeniosos"_

**Capítulo 3**

**La varita de Rincewind**

La Muerte había estado vagando por el castillo durante un buen rato, apenas había gente por los pasillos, y los que quedaban le evitaban, si de acuerdo, era la Muerte, pero es que aquella gente no tenía modales, en Mundodisco si hubiera preguntado por alguien la gente le habría dicho gustosa donde se encontraba quienquiera que fuera (con tal de que se alejara de ellos), aquella gente definitivamente no tenía modales.

-"Perdone, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?"-Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas amablemente.

La Muerte al darse la vuelta se encontró mirando a un mago bastante viejo que por alguna razón parecía no tenerle miedo, al contrario que todos los otros magos con los que se había topado antes, además, este parecía querer ayudarlo.

-"SI, VERA, ESTOY BUSCANDO A UN MAGO, SEGURAMENTE LO HABRA VISTO, LLEVA UN SOMBRERO CON LA PALABRA "ECHICERO" ESCRITA EN ÉL"-Preguntó amablemente la Muerte mientras sopesaba su guadaña distraídamente.

-"Oh, ¿se refiere al profesor Rincewind?"-

-"SI, EXACTAMENTE"-Dijo la Muerte, cuando se dio cuenta de algo-"¿HA DICHO PROFESOR RINCEWIND?"-.

-"Si, esta remplazando al profesor Lockhart, el cual desapareció cuando el profesor Rincewind llegó"-

-"OH, ASI QUE ESE ES EL MAGO QUE LLEGÓ A MUNDODISCO A TRAVÉS DEL PORTAL"-

-"Si, ¿Se encuentra bien?"-

-"SUPONGO, ESTA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD INVISIBLE"-

-"¿Y por qué esta buscando al profesor Rincewind?, si se me permite preguntarle"-

-"TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ÉL, ES ALGO PERSONAL"-

-"Oh, bueno, supongo que será algo importante, ahora mismo esta dando un clase"- Dijo Dumbledore a la vez que comenzaba a subir unas escaleras.

-"LO QUE HAGO SIEMPRE ES IMPORTANTE"-Dijo la Muerte mientras le seguía.

Una vez arriba, Dumbledore señaló una gran puerta de la cual salía una pequeña multitud de alumnos con caras de asombro y miedo, entre los cuales destacaba un chico rubio que juraba venganza contra cierto artefacto de madera.

-"La clase del profesor Rincewind ha acabado, ahora puede hablar con él"-

-"GRACIAS, ESPERO NO TADAR MUCHO, AUNQUE CON ÉL NUNCA SE SABE"-Se despidió mientras que el director se alejaba por donde habían subido.

Después de que el último de los alumnos desapareciera pasillo abajo, la Muerte se acercó a la puerta y la golpeó tranquilamente, y aunque no recibía ninguna contestación del interior la siguió golpeando tranquilamente, al fin y al cabo, sabía que si Rincewind estaba dentro tarde o temprano acabaría por abrir, no había nadie más paciente que la Muerte.

La puerta se abrió y la cara de Rincewind apareció lentamente.

-"Eh, hola"-Dijo Rincewind, sin mucha confianza.

-"HOLA, RINCEWIND"-Respondió la Muerte tranquilamente.

Rincewind parpadeo cerciorándose de que lo que tenía delante no era algún tipo de ilusión, tras comprobar que en efecto la Muerte seguía en el mismo lugar esbozó una mueca de desesperación y salio corriendo.

La Muerte contemplo como Rincewind salía disparado por donde habían salido los alumnos apenas hacía unos instantes seguido de cerca por El Equipaje.-"SABÍA QUE ESTO NO IBA A SER TAN FACIL, EN FIN CON RINCEWIND NUNCA LO HA SIDO"-La Muerte se llevó los dedos a sus dientes y aunque carecía de labios y de lengua fue capaz de proyectar un sonoro silbido, al instante unos cascos tocaron el suelo justo a su lado.

-"PREPÁRATE BINKY VA A SER UNA ARDUA CARRERA"-

* * *

-"Bueno, ¿Qué opináis del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?"-Preguntó Harry a Hermione y a Ron.

-"A mi me parece un poco idiota, ya sabéis como si se hubiera golpeado demasiado la cabeza"-Dijo Ron a la vez que trataba no reírse.

-"Vamos Ron, no seas así, si Dumbledore lo ha elegido como profesor será por algo"-Intento razonar Hermione.

-"No lo se Hermione, se que Dumbledore lo ha debido contratar por alguna razón, pero la verdad es que es un cobarde, os acordáis de cómo reaccionó cuando dije que debíamos luchar"-Respondió Harry con cierta pesadez.

-"Lo ves, hasta Harry me da la razón en…"-La contestación de Ron se vio interrumpida cuando Rincewind le empujo hacia un lado para poder pasar a toda velocidad escalera abajo gritando-"O no, o no, otra vez nooooooooooooo"-

Hermione y Harry se quedaron mirando como Rincewind desaparecía escalera abajo mientras Ron intentaba ponerse en pie-"Veis, esta loco, sino por que alguien iba a ponerse a correr así…"-

El sonido de cascos irrumpió atronadoramente por el pasillo, a la vez que podía verse a una oscura figura empuñando una guadaña encima de un deslumbrante caballo cabalgando a gran velocidad, tan pronto como apareció por lo alto de la escalera desapareció escalera abajo tras Rincewind.

-"¿Por favor, decidme que habéis visto eso?"-Tartamudeo Ron.

-"¿Habría sido imposible no verlo?"-Respondió Harry.

-"Pero…eso es imposible, ¿verdad?"-Dijo Hermione con los ojos desorbitados.

-"¿Entonces como explicas eso?"-

-"No lo se, pero seguro que tiene que haber una razón perfectamente lógica que lo explique"-

Un momento más tarde cuando aún no se habían recuperado del impacto de aquella visión, El Equipaje apareció corriendo con sus innumerables piecitos y desapareció detrás de la aparición dejando tras de sí a los alumnos aún más boquiabiertos todavía.

* * *

Rincewind corría todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas por Hogwarts perseguido de cerca por la Muerte, pero aunque la velocidad de Rincewind no tenía rival y de haber sido Mundodisco posiblemente habría vuelto a escapar, sin embargo, este era un mundo diferente y un lugar diferente en el cual apenas había estado; por eso Rincewind se encontró de frente con un muro, el cual le paró en seco y permitió de este modo a la Muerte alcanzarlo por fin.

-"¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ACABAMOS IGUAL?, ¿ES QUE NO PUEDES ESPERAR A HABLAR CONMIGO ANTES DE ECHAR A CORRER?"-

-"Yo,…es que…"-Tartamudeo Rincewind incapaz de pronunciar algo coherente y sin poder apartar la vista de la guadaña.

La Muerte, en cuanto se dio cuenta del objeto que captaba toda la atención de su oyente decidió apartar la guadaña, la cual hacia unos instantes pendía a escasos centímetros de Rincewind, y hablar con la mayor calma que pudiera a Rincewind para evitar así tener que volver a perseguirlo.

-"CALMATE RINCEWIND, NO HE VENIDO POR LO QUE CREES"-Dijo la Muerte a la vez que desmontaba a Binky.

-"Ah, no, ¿entonces la guadaña solo la usas para cortar la fruta?"-

-"EN OCASIONES, PERO ESA NO ES LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE LA LLEVO, EN FIN SIEMPRE HE DE LLEVARLA SINO LA GENTE A LA QUE RECOGO NO ME TOMATÍA EN SERIO"-Dijo la Muerte mientras pasaba un huesudo dedo por el filo de la guadaña.

-"NO PARARÍAN DE PREGUNTARME COMO ES QUE NO TENGO LA GUADAÑA, ETC; EN FIN TU YA SABES QUE EN ESTE MUNDO LO FUNDAMENTAL SON LAS APARIENCIAS, ¿NO ES ASI PROFESOR RINCEWIND?"-

Rincewind se sonrojo ante la acusación de la Muerte, y estuvo apunto de replicar pero decidió que no era algo sensato dada su actual situación, además Rincewind no podía negar que razón no le faltaba.

-"EN REALIDAD HE VENIDO HA INTENTAR LLEVARTE DE VUELTA AL DISCO"-

-"¿De verdad?"-Preguntó con asombro Rincewind.

-"SI"-

"¿Y no tienes que matarme en el proceso? ¿O someterme a un indescriptible dolor?"-

-"NO, ¿A NO SER QUE TU LO PREFIERAS DE ESE MODO?"-

-"No lo entiendo, normalmente tu no ayudas a nadie"-

-"TU ERES UN CASO ESPECIAL, TU SER NO PERTENECE A ESTE MUNDO Y PODRÍAS LLEGAR A PRODUCIR UN DAÑO IRREPARABLE"-

-"También podría causármelo a mí"-Murmuro Rincewind.

-"POR ESO DEBES REGRESAR A MUNDODISCO"-La cabeza de Rincewind asintió vigorosamente.

-"VOLVER A DONDE TE CORRESPONDE…"-Rincewind volvió a asentir.

-"…Y UNA VEZ ALLÍ ACEPTAR TU DESTINO Y VENIR CONMIGO AL OTRO LADO"-El asentimiento de Rincewind fue cortado rápidamente al darse cuenta del significado que las palabras de la Muerte contenían.

Rincewind levantó la mirada solo para ver como una mano huesuda se acercaba rápida pero inexorablemente, Rincewind gritó y trató de alejarse solo para encontrase con que la pared evitaba su huida; si quería escapar ya solo le quedaba una opción, enfrentarse a la Muerte, así que agrupando todo el valor del que era capaz Rincewind se encaró con la Muerte y dijo-"¡Oh dios, por favor no lo hagas!, ¡te lo suplicó!"-

Cuando Rincewind no oyó ninguna respuesta ni sintió ningún objeto con forma curva atravesarle abrió lentamente los ojos, la imagen resulto muy desconcertante, la Muerte tenía una mano extendida hacía él, pero en vez de tocarle esta le atravesaba limpiamente como si no existiera.

-"No…no…, no lo entiendo"

-"…"-Rincewind levantó la mirada esperanzado, mientras contemplaba como la Muerte retiraba su mano de él y se la quedaba mirando.

Rincewind apenas podía creer su suerte, sin embargo, tras años de aventuras sabía que no podía fiarse de ella, ya que siempre tenía tendencia a cambiar en los momentos más inesperados; de ese modo, Rincewind aprovechando el descuido de la Muerte salió disparado en otra dirección, dejando a una pensativa Muerte tras de sí.

Instantes después de que Rincewind se hubiera ido El Equipaje apareció y tras comprobar que su dueño no estaba allí dirigió una profunda mirada la Muerte.

-"SE HA IDO POR ALLÍ"-Anuncio mientras levantaba un esquelético dedo en la dirección en la cual hacia unos momentos Rincewind había desaparecido.

Tras ver como el equipaje aceleraba en la dirección que le había indicado, la Muerte volvió a centrase en su problema; sus cuencas vacías destellaron con una luz sobrenatural cuando por fin la Muerte halló la solución al problema que se le había presentado.

-"ME TEMO QUE TENDRE QUE HABLAR CON ELLA, ESTE JUEGO SE ESTA VOLVIENDO MUY PELIGROSO"-

Y tras montarse en Binky desapareció de un salto en el mismo aire dejando tras de sí solo la marca de unos cascos ardiendo en el suelo.

* * *

Rincewind corría a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas por los pasillos de Hogwarts apartando de su camino mediante empujones a cualquiera que se le interpusiera sin dirigir ni una sola mirada a aquellos que derribaba a su paso, solo paró cuando fue consciente de que tenía que recuperar el aliento.

Rincewind se apoyó en la estatua de una gárgola que decoraba el gran pasillo en el cual se hallaba, sin embargo, cuando por fin Rincewind empezaba a calmarse la estatua se movió, derribándolo contra el suelo.

Rincewind se hizo una bola intentando protegerse de cualquier posible golpe que pudiera sufrir, pero lo que ocurrió fue que en lugar de los golpes que Rincewind estaba esperando recibió una pregunta de alguien que parecía estar parado al lado de la estatua.

-"¿Puedo preguntarle que se supone que esta haciendo profesor Rincewind?"-

Cuando Rincewind abrió finalmente los ojos, se encontró con un extrañado Albus Dumbledore que le miraba desde un hueco que se había abierto en la pared donde hasta hace unos instantes se encontraba la gárgola que lo había derribado.

-"Yo…, es que…vera…"-Tartamudeo Rincewind incapaz de encontrar las palabras con las que explicar lo que acababa de suceder.

-"Bueno, no pasa nada, mi extraño amigo, olvídelo, ya me lo explicara en otro momento en el cual se encuentre más calmado"-Respondió Dumbledore ante la mirada cada vez más compungida de su nuevo profesor-"Por cierto, ¿Qué tal su primera clase?, ¿le han dado muchos problemas?"-

-"Pues, esto, unos pocos"-Se aventuró a decir Rincewind esperando que fuera la respuesta que se esperaba por su parte.

-"Tranquilo, siempre suele pasar eso los primeros días, usted manténgase firme y verá como cambian con el tiempo"-

Rincewind se apresuro a asentir y comenzó a caminar junto a Dumbledore mientras este intentaba explicarle los secretos que contenía el ser un buen profesor, Rincewind en un principio intento escucharle atentamente pero al cabo de un rato perdió el interés y comenzó a asentir tras cada frase de Dumbledore.

A pesar de que Rincewind solo captaba frases sueltas una le llamó la atención "varita", al parecer era algo muy recurrente en este mundo, y sin embargo él no tenía ni idea de que era, además, recordó que uno de sus alumnos le había echado en cara el no tener una, tras pensárselo un par de veces decidió que ya era hora de preguntar.

-"Esto..., perdone"-Dijo Rincewind tímidamente intentando captar la atención de su interlocutor.

-"¿Si, decía algo?"-

-"Esto, vera, uno de mis alumnos ha comentado algo, acerca de eso que acaba de decir, sobre una varita, y vera me preguntaba ¿qué diablos es una varita?"-

La cara de sorpresa inicial de Dumbledore fue dejando poco a poco paso a una afable sonrisa, como si le estuviera sonriendo a un niño pequeño que acabara de preguntar algo tremendamente obvio que delatara la inocencia que poseía.

-"Una varita mi querido amigo es esto"-Respondió Dumbledore a la vez que extraía su varita de su bolsillo y se la mostraba a Rincewind.

Rincewind centro toda la atención que disponía en el extraño trozo de madera que Dumbledore sostenía ante él, antes de que Dumbledore pudiera reaccionar Rincewind le arrebató la varita de entre las manos y comenzó a mirarla más detalladamente, tratando de ver que hacía aquel trozo de madera tan especial.

Dumbledore miraba a Rincewind con los ojos desorbitados, le había arrebatado la varita, su varita, Dumbledore no sabía que pasaría a partir de ese momento y solo podía contemplar con impotencia como Rincewind miraba detalladamente su varita con cada vez más vago interés.

-"Pues, yo no le veo nada especial"-Dijo Rincewind, a la vez que lanzaba la varita de nuevo a Dumbledore mientras este emitía una gran soplido de alivio al recuperarla.

-"_Si supieras lo que has tenido entre las manos_"-Pensó Dumbledore, a la vez que intentaba recuperar la respiración que había estado conteniendo casi apenas sin darse cuenta.

-"Bueno, aunque parezca que no tiene nada especial, en realidad es con lo que los magos hacemos la magia en este mundo"-

-"¿En serio?, pues en mi mundo se usan cayados, ya sabe de esos que sirven para hacer magia o para golpear a alguien que intenta cogerte la comida, algo que infunde respeto al acercarte y no una especie de ramita que puede partirse con el más ligero golpe"-

-"Puede, que así sea amigo mío, pero gracias a estas varitas los magos de este mundo podemos realizar los conjuros y encantamientos"-Replico Dumbledore mientras le empezaba a aflorar una ligera sonrisa de exasperación.

-"Ya, bueno, yo nunca he tenido una en mi mundo y…"-Rincewind empezó a decir antes de darse cuenta de que quizás el conseguir una de esas varitas fuera la solución a sus problemas para hacer magia.

-"Quizá deba conseguirme una, ya sabe ahora que soy profesor y eso"-Dijo con tono apremiante Rincewind.

Dumbledore sonrío antes de responder-"Claro, hay una tienda donde podrá hacerse con una si ese es su parecer, pero tendremos que usar un método de transporte especial"-

-"Como usted diga"-Contesto rápidamente Rincewind.

Dumbledore condujo a Rincewind y al Equipaje a una pequeña sala apartada donde solamente había lo que parecía una enorme boca de chimenea en una de las paredes, una vez Dumbledore hizo que Rincewind se acercara a la chimenea.

-"Bueno he aquí nuestro sistema de transporte"- Dijo Dumbledore mientras recogía unos polvos de una especie de tarro de la chimenea y se los entregaba a Rincewind con una gran sonrisa.

-"Uhm, ¿Así que unos simples polvos?"-Preguntó Rincewind mientras examinaba lo que a él le parecía un claro problema de limpieza en toda regla.

-"Tranquilo son totalmente fiables, lo único que tiene que hacer es meterse en la chimenea, decir a donde quiere ir y lanzar los polvos"-

-"¿En serio?"-Dijo aun no muy convencido de lo que le estaban contando.

-"En serio, ¿por qué no entra y lo comprueba?"-

Rincewind volvió a ojear los polvos que tenia en su mano sin creerse todavía lo que acababa de oír, pero tras un momento de duda decidió que no pasaría nada por intentarlo, al fin y al cabo solo eran unos polvos, que daño podían hacerle.

Así que tras adentrase en la chimenea, Rincewind se disponía a lanzar los polvos cuando se acordó de un pequeño detalle-"Esto, ¿y adónde se supone que tengo que ir?"-

-"Iremos al Callejón Diagon"-Respondió Dumbledore mientras recogía algunos polvos para él.

Rincewind se encogió de hombros y lanzó los polvos a la vez que decía adonde quería ir, sin embargo en un momento se vio rodeado de llamas verdes en apenas un instante, en el interior de Rincewind una parte de él saltó en alarma y aunque ya era demasiado tarde las piernas de Rincewind se pusieron en funcionamiento.

La llegada de Rincewind por primera vez al Callejón Diagon siempre sería recordada por todos aquellos que la presenciaron, tanto por su espectacularidad como por lograr el mayor número de vueltas en el aire en apenas unos segundos.

Para cuando Rincewind recuperó el conocimiento Dumbledore y el Equipaje ya habían llegado y se cernían sobre él dirigiéndole miradas de preocupación, poco a poco Rincewind fue recuperando la horizontalidad y tras responder a algunas preguntas, aquellos que se habían agrupado a su alrededor se alejaron decepcionados dejándolo a solas con Dumbledore.

-"Bueno, a eso es a lo que yo llamo una entrada espectacular"-

-"Ya…, bueno…, esto… ¿no deberíamos ir a donde quiera que íbamos a ir?"-Preguntó Rincewind esperando poder cambiar la dirección de la conversación.

-"Ah, si, claro, disculpe mi indiscreción, la tienda de Ollivander esta unas calles más abajo"-

Dumbledore comenzó a caminar seguido de cerca por Rincewind por lo que parecía un grandísimo entramado de calles bastante complejo y atestado de gente, hasta que este se detuvo delante de una vieja tienda.

-"Esperad aquí un momento mientras le comentó a Ollivander su caso"-

-"Claro, claro"-Respondió Rincewind distraídamente mientras dejaba vagar su mirada por las diferentes tiendas que conformaban la calle y el Equipaje hacia desaparecer sus piececitos y se dejaba caer a su lado.

Rincewind se encontraba completamente absortó mirando lo que para él era una simple escoba con una especie de sujeciones en la parte baja, parecía que había sido diseñada para montarse, pero a Rincewind solo le acudía la imagen de alguien intentando limpiar montado en ella.

-"Perdone, pero ¿le interesaría comprar un par de delicatessen del Callejón Diagon?"-Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando Rincewind se dio la vuelta se encontró mirando a un tipo pequeño y regordete que le sonreía desde una pequeña bandeja de lo que parecían pasteles.

-"Esto… ¿qué ha dicho?"-Preguntó a la vez que miraba de nuevo a aquel extraño vendedor y reprimía una horrible sensación de familiaridad.

-"Que si quiere delicatessen del Callejón Diagon, son recién hechas y apenas te costaron unos pocos knuts y coste que cuanto más vendo más pierdo"-

-"Oh no, oh no, aquí también no, sois como una plaga"-Dijo Rincewind a la vez que corría al interior de la tienda seguido de cerca por el Equipaje en la cual momentos antes había entrado Dumbledore.

Al entrar Rincewind se quedó mirando las grandes estanterías repletas de pequeñas cajas que definían el interior de la tienda, en el mostrador estaban hablando tranquilamente Dumbledore y él que dedujo seria el tal Ollivander.

-"Ejem, ejem"-

Los dos magos dejaron de hablar y se volvieron hacia Rincewind, el cual se removió incomodo bajo sus miradas.

-"Hola Rincewind, llegas justo a tiempo ahora iba a salir a buscarte, ya le he explicado tu caso al señor Ollivander y se ha comprometido a ayudarte a encontrar una varita para ti"-

-"En efecto"-Correspondió el señor Ollivander con una sonrisa-"Pero que conste que es la primera vez que tengo que elegir varita para alguien que no pertenece a este mundo"-

-"Bueno mientras ustedes solucionan el problema de su varita, yo iré a comprar algunos libros de magia para su clase"-Declaró Dumbledore mientras salía de la tienda.

Rincewind se apresuró a asentir casi sin apartar la mirada del viejo Ollivander, el cual se había levantado de su asiento en el mostrador y ahora vagaba con aire pensativo por entre las numerosas estanterías de la tienda.

Al cabo de un minuto, Ollivander regresó al mostrador donde le esperaban El Equipaje y Rincewind, en sus manos traía una pequeña caja como las que había en las estanterías.

-"Espero que esta sirva"-Dijo Ollivander a la vez que sacaba una varita de la caja y se la entregaba a Rincewind-"Doce centímetros, relleno de polvo de unicornio, madera de cedro negro"-

Rincewind contemplo la varita en sus manos sin saber seguro que hacer con ella.

-"Simplemente agítela"-Apremio el señor Ollivander.

Rincewind aún no muy seguro de lo que sucedería agito la varita ante él, de repente uno de los numerosos adornos que poblaban la tienda y que tubo la desgracia de estar frente a él en ese momento explotó en un millar de añicos.

Rincewind depositó en la mesa de Ollivander la varita con todo el cuidado del que era capaz casi sin apartar la vista del lugar donde se hallaba el adorno.

-"Quizá debamos probar con otra"-Dijo Ollivander mientras se volvía a internar en las estanterías y Rincewind no paraba de asentir vigorosamente.

Sin embargo, y aunque Rincewind probó todos los tipos de varita que Ollivander guardaba en la tienda, la búsqueda resultó no solo ser infructuosa sino mala para el negocio, ya que no solo las continuas explosiones provocadas por Rincewind mantenían alejados a otros posibles clientes, sino que además, estaban dejando la tienda en un estado similar al que tendría un queso gruyer después de estar una semana rodeado de ratones.

-"Me temo que esa era la última"-Dijo Ollivander a la vez que le arrebataba la varita a Rincewind de entre las manos y le echaba una mirada significativa.

-"¿Pero entonces qué voy a hacer? ¿Necesito una varita para dar clase? ¿Verdad?"-

-"Vera, la verdad es que yo le conseguiría una varita, pero como ha podido comprobar ninguna le sirve"-Respondió Ollivander un tanto hastiado-"Es como si no pudiera exteriorizar bien su magia con ninguna de las varitas que existen o como si esta de alguna manera se negara a exteriorizarse a través de usted, necesitaría una especial"-

-"¿Y usted no podría fabricarme una?"-

-"Podría si tuviera una madera especial que tuviera magia de por si o quizás podría hacer una directamente del cuerno de un unicornio"-

-"Y si yo le consiguiera digamos…esa madera de la que me habla"-Dijo Rincewind dubitativamente a la vez que echaba miradas nerviosas al Equipaje.

-"Entonces, no habría más que hablar"-

-"Bueno, pues entonces aquí la tiene"-Dijo Rincewind a la vez que le daba una patada al Equipaje.

Ollivander contempló con desconfianza al Equipaje, a él solo le parecía un simple baúl encantado para que siguiera a su propietario; a lo cual debería añadir, que el encantamiento debía de haberlo hecho alguien muy burdo ya que en vez de desplazarse por el aire como haría cualquier otro equipaje encantado este había desarrollado cientos de pequeños piececitos; pero lo que más desconfianza le producía a Ollivander es que aquel baúl parecía estar de alguna forma devolviéndole la mirada.

Unas horas más tarde y algunas extremidades menos Ollivander descubriría el arte de fabricar varitas con los pies.

Cuando Rincewind salió por fin de la tienda ya tenía una reluciente varita entre sus manos, por otra parte El Equipaje lanzaba a su portador unas significativas miradas a la vez que disimulaba una cojera y se tragaba algo que en algún momento pasado podía haberse confundido con algo remotamente parecido a un dedo.

-"Veo que por fin a conseguido una varita"-

Rincewind levantó la vista y se encontró con Dumbledore, el cual tenía una pesada bolsa llena de libros volando cerca de él.

-"Si, ¿y todos esos libros?"-

-"Son para usted, para ayudarle a impartir clase"-

-"Ah…, si claro, claro"-Se apresuró a contestar Rincewind a la vez que ordenaba al Equipaje abrir la tapa.

La bolsa se dejo caer al interior del Equipaje el cual cerró la tapa violentamente cuando los libros cayeron a su interior, a la vez que una tela roja muy parecida a una lengua repasaba los contornos de su tapa desde el interior.

-"Bueno, será mejor que volvamos a Hogwarts dentro de poco será la hora de la comida"-Dijo Dumbledore a la vez que se dirigía de nuevo hacia las chimeneas.

-"¿Habrá patatas?"-Preguntó con interés Rincewind a la vez que probaba su nueva varita señalando a un jarrón de una tienda cercana.

Al cabo de un rato, el jarrón que había señalado desarrolló unas alas similares a las de un murciélago y se alejó volando espantando en el proceso a varios búhos de una tienda cercana.

* * *

Hola, aquí estoy otra vez, siento el enorme retraso pero no sabia por donde llevar la historia y además he estado hasta el cuello de exámenes, academias, trabajos extra, exposiciones; sin olvidar por supuesto todo el tiempo perdido en navidad, etc.

En fin resumiendo por fin he terminado el capítulo 3 todavía casi sin saber como llevar el capítulo 4, pero en fin, si alguien espera la traducción en ingles aun sigo con problemas en ese campo pero espero solucionarlos para el siguiente capítulo.

Por último solo volver recordar que cualquier idea o crítica que creáis que puede mejorar el fic solo tenéis que decírmela y yo intentaré añadirla al fic, o modificarlo si son buenas.

Xao un saludo Green5Wolf

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir ahí y sobre todo por vuestra paciencia conmigo.


End file.
